Wrong Girl!
by meguhanu
Summary: Luna is Wendy's best friend. Her and Wendy look exactly alike. But when Captain Hook kidnaps Luna instead of Wendy, what will happen to her?
1. Kidnapped

Wrong Girl!

**Chapter 1**

**This story I made up. It's AU! So please no flames!**

I do own Peter Pan (both cartoon and movie), Hook, and Return to Neverland.

"And that's exactly what happened," said Wendy Darling to her friend Luna. Luna looked at her best friend with nothing but shock written on her face…then she broke out in laughter.

It had been 3 months since Wendy's grand adventure in Neverland. Wendy hadn't told anyone, except her parents. She missed Peter terribly, but she knew if she kept her spirits up, maybe, just maybe, she'd see him again.

Luna thought that the story was great! But for it to be real? Not possible. Wendy and Luna had been friends forever. they told each other everything. A lot of people thought that the 2 were sisters, maybe even twins since they looked so much alike. Both had the brown wavy hair and their faces were almost alike.

It was 5:00 in the afternoon. Luna was walking home from Wendy's house. She thought that her story was good enough to write a book.

Luna got home and went right to her room, ignoring the shouts coming from the kitchen. Her mom and dad were always fighting nowadays. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. Hell, she didn't care. She didn't even care if they got a divorce.

Luna collapsed right on her bed. She sighed deeply. Then she heard the wind roar outside. Luna got up form her bed and unlocked the window. She stepped out onto her balcony. The wind played with her long wavy hair. Luna looked up at the sky. It was a starry night. It was even snowing. She stayed out on her balcony for some time, until she decided to do some homework. She closed the window and locked it so the wind wouldn't blow it open.

Luna got her books out and dove into them. Soon Luna was asleep on her bed, books still open. There was a click at the window and within a matter of seconds, it burst open. Luna gasped in fright as the wind and snow hit her in the face. She glared at the window. Luna got up and walked over to the window. "I thought I locked this," she said examining the lock.

The lock was broken. Luna went out to her balcony. It was now pitch black out in the night sky. Luna looked around. Nothing.

Luna turned around, but couldn't move. She felt herself being grabbed. She was blindfolded. Then her body was dragged along the ground until she was suspended in mid-air. The she felt herself being held bridal style in someone's arms.

Instinct took over and she started kicking trying to prevent herself from being kidnapped. It was no use. The brute holding her didn't even loosen his grip. "I got her Captain," he said. _Captain? _thought Luna. "Very good Jukes," said Captain Hook.

_Jukes? I remember Wendy saying something about a pirate that works for Captain Hook. Don't tell me her story was actually true!_ screamed Luna's mind.

"Good. Now tie her to the mast," said Hook as he fiddled with his hook that took place of his left hand.

Luna grunted as she was thrown onto the mast as if she were a rag doll. Still blindfolded, all Luna could figure out was that she was being kidnapped and was on a pirate ship. Luna said nothing as she was being tied. She then heard a voice say, "Welcome back, Miss Red handed Jill."

Now Luna knew she was in the hands of Captain James Hook. _Wendy's pirate name is Red handed Jill. Everything Wendy said was true. But if it is, will, I can't believe I'm saying this, but will Peter Pan save me? Oh God! What have I gotten myself into? And why do these things always happen to me, anyway? _her mind asked her.


	2. Bait

**Wrong Girl**

**Chapter 2**

Luna felt the ship take off into the air. It floated around up into the sky. Luna could see swirls of colors even though she was blindfolded. She just stayed still and said nothing.

Luna then smelled the ocean. _We must be in Neverland, _she thought to herself. Then she heard the splashing of water and the drop of an anchor.

Luna tried to look around, but couldn't. Luna heard footsteps descending stairs, then the faint smell of cigars. "Miss Wendy, welcome back to Neverland," he said. Luna stayed silent. She felt a sting of metal near her right shoulder…it was Hook's hook.

"You're in for a rude awakening," said Luna. "What are you talking about my dear?" said Hook. "Take off the blindfold," she said. She heard Hook scoff, but Hook took off the blindfold and stared at the girl in front of him.

Luna opened her eyes to let them adjust to the light from the sun. Hook took her chin in his right hand. He threw her head back and forth as if he were examining her. "You are not Wendy," he said in shock. "Very good. You get an A+ for today," said Luna with humor in her voice.

Luna was looking right into the face of the most feared pirate that Wendy and now Luna had ever known. "So, what's the plan. you going to use me as bait to lure in Peter Pan so you can kill him because he fed your had to that crocodile?" she asked.

Hook was speechless. "How did you-" he didn't get time to ask. The other pirates were calling Hook that Pan was within sights. "Just shut up and act like a hostage," he said to Luna. "Oh sure," she said as she started to struggle to get out of the ropes, but that just caused rope burns.

"Hello my dear boy. How about you come down? We have a special guest joining us today," Hook said to Peter who was floating in midair. "Special guest?" asked Peter. "Yes, you remember Wendy, don't you?" he asked. he pointed over to the mast where Luna was tied. "Hey! My name is Luna!" she screamed.

"Cone down here boy or else," said Hook. "Or else what?" asked Peter getting serious. Hook took out a pistol and pointed in straight in Luna's direction. Both Luna and Peter gasped at the same time.

Peter landed on the deck of the ship. "No one touch him. For right now, I want him alive," said Hook. Hook motioned for Peter to drop his sword. He did. Boy did Peter feel useless and stupid.

"You idiot! Didn't you know this was a trap!" screamed Luna from behind Peter. "I couldn't let this codfish hurt you, even if you say you're not Wendy," he said. "I'm her best friend Luna! We look alike!" she screamed.

Hook kept his pistol on Luna and fired a shot. The bullet landed right next to her head. "Who gave you permission to talk?" Hook asked walking over to her. The pirates surrounded Peter so he wouldn't try anything.

Hook went over to Luna. He undid the ropes with his Hook. Luna felt like running over and jumping into the ocean, but remembered what Wendy told her about the mermaids and that crocodile. Bad idea.

Hook uncocked his pistol and stored it in it's gun holder. "Now my dear, you're my insurance so Peter here won't try anything," Hook said as he led her into his quarters. Luna looked back at Peter. She felt so bad for him, after all it was her fault.

Then she decided on something…she would save them both…but first she had to trick Captain James Hook. Just one question popped up in her mind; "how the hell do I do that?"


	3. Lost Boys

**Wrong Girl**

**Chapter 3**

Luna thought her plan through…the plan was to act seasick. "Oh, Captain, I don't feel so good," she said pretending she was about to blow chunks.

Hook looked at her. She was about to throw up. "Throw up over the side of the ship," said Hook as he cut through her roped easily with his Hook.

Luna ran to the side of the ship and actually did vomit. Peter, Hook, and the rest of the pirates were grossed out. After Luna wiped her mouth, she looked at them. "You can stand the sight of blood, but not vomit?" she asked.

A light went off inside Luna's head. "Oh, I think I'm going to vomit again," she said. Hook and the pirates backed up. Peter on the other hand got loose and grabbed Luna, taking off into the sky and headed towards shore.

"You're a great actress," said Peter to Luna as they landed on shore. "Thanks," she said. Her feet touched ground..solid ground.

Luna heard a bang from a distance. She gasped. Peter yelled "look out!" He jumped on top of her to make way for the cannon ball that was shot at them.

"They're trying to kill us!" screamed Luna while spitting sand out of her mouth. "Welcome to Neverland," said Peter. Then he heard another bang. "Run!" he said.

Luna was already way ahead of him. She ran deep into the Neverland Forest. Going this way and that, she came to a huge tree. It had vines all the way around it.

"This looks like the one Wendy told me about. The hideout of Peter Pan. The Lost Boys I bet are here too," she said as she walked closer to it.

"Looks like you found my home," said Peter who landed right behind her. Luna squealed while she jumped in the air. "oh, Peter. It's you," she sighed as she panted.

Peter landed on the ground next to Luna. "What's your name?" he asked her right to her face. Luna felt a blush creep up her face. _Damn, he's close to me,_ she thought to herself.

"Luna is my name. And yours is Peter Pan right?" she asked. Peter smiled. "The one and only," he said. _This kid has too much pride, _thought Luna.

Then she felt her hand in his. She looked down and there was her hand resting peacefully in his like a sleeping child in its crib all safe, and that was the way that Luna felt right now.

Peter led Luna into the tree, careful not to scare her. Then Luna felt herself fall down a slide. Luna landed in the middle of the inside of the tree.

Once inside she got a look at her surroundings. Everything was a mess. Her eyes landed on some weapons on the corner. "Blades," she whispered. Luna had some previous experiences with blades and it was no picnic.

Her eyes moved off her fear and onto 6 boys who bowed politely; hats off. _They have some class, _she thought. "Lost Boys!" called Peter. They all looked up at Peter. "This is Luna," he said pointing to Luna who by now was shaking with excitement. The Lost Boys all walked over to Luna and began to introduce themselves.

"Hello Miss," said one of the Lost Boys. "I am Slightly," he said. The next one did the same thing introducing themselves. "I am Nibs," he said. "We're the twins," said the two boys in unison. "I'm Curly," said another. "I'm Chubby," said a larger boy than the rest.

Then they all bowed begging Luna "Please be our new mother," they all said in unison. "Aaawww," went Luna. No one could refuse the eyes that the Lost Boys were giving her at that moment.

"You happen to be in luck. I will be in Neverland for awhile it looks like," said Luna looking up at Peter who was floating near the ceiling. "And I do have a TON of stories I want some opinions on," she said smiling. "So yes I will be your temporary mother," she said.

The Lost Boys were so thrilled that they jumped on her pushing her over with hugs and neverending sayings of "thank you."

Luna was smiling herself. "It looks like I'm going to have my hands full for awhile," she said as she tried to return all the hugs.


	4. It's My Time

**Wrong Girl**

**Chapter 4**

**AN: sorry for the delay. I forgot about this story. Gomen Nasi! (very sorry)**

Well, Luna was right. She had her hands full. She had to cook, clean, supervise the boys, (even though they had lived for so long without it and were all still alive), and watch out for pirates when she went out for exercise.

First things first, she had tried to clean up the house as best she could. Like any other girl, she couldn't stand clutter.

The Lost Boys didn't mind, and nether did Peter, Thank God. Luna had heard from Wendy that when Peter is mad, he's as scary as Captain Hook. Hell, Peter had even put a blade to Wendy's throat! Luna trembled with fear just thinking about blades.

As soon as she was done with the cleaning, she rested for a minute on Peter's bed. Then her stomach began to grumble. Luna sat up and put her hand on her stomach.

"Oh no," she said as she left the tree house as quickly as she could. She ran right past the Lost Boys and Peter who were outside practicing sword fighting.

"Luna?" asked Peter. The Lost Boys all had puzzling looks on their faces. "Lost Boys, get inside and stay there until I come back," he said. The Lost Boys did exactly as they were told. Peter took off into the air to find Luna.

Luna was near a little stream. Her pants were down as she tried to stop the blood flow. "What a great time for my period to start," she said. Luna washed her underwear free from blood. She also made sure that the smell of the blood didn't attract any animals...like say a crocodile.

She also kept her ears and eyes open for the pirates as well. Peter had found Luna but had no idea what she was doing. Peter landed right behind her. "Luna what are you doing?" he asked.

Luna screamed loudly. "Peter please leave me alone for right now. I'll tell you later," she said as she tried her best to cover herself up. Peter just stood there looking at her. Luna saw this.

"Peter please!" she screamed as she very expertly took his sword right from his hands and put the tip near his throat. "I get it," he said as he took off into the air.

Luna sighed in relief. She was just lucky that she got the sword away from his hand. She out the sword next to her as she continued to wipe away the blood.

As soon as she finished up near the stream, she headed back to the tree house to tell Peter what had happened. It was weird to be walking through the Neverland forest with wet underwear.

As soon as she was back, she saw Peter. He went right up to her face and whispered in her ear, "what the hell was that about earlier?" he asked. Luna noticed the Lost Boys listening in. It wasn't their time to know about "female problems." "Let's talk privately," she said.

Luna led Peter outside where it was already dark. The fairies were all about flying in different directions. "Peter, every once a month all women have what we call a period. It's when blood comes out of us from uh…below. It only lasts for a could days. it's natural. I was at the stream washing my blood away," she said.

Peter stood there. Luna looked up to him. She noticed he had a look on his face that said 'I don't believe you.' "I want proof," he said. Luna sighed.

She turned around and stuck her hand up her pants. When her hand came out, it was covered with blood. She turned around and showed it to Peter. "Believe me now?" she asked showing him the bloody hand that was hers.

"You're a demon!" yelled Peter as he flew back to the tree house. "That's not the reaction I was hoping for," said Luna ass he went after Peter to try to explain.

Peter had already told the Lost Boys the whole story. "If she comes here we kill her. Grab your swords," he said. All the Lost Boys did. "Are we really going to kill her?" asked Slightly. "Yes," said Peter watching the door. "But she's our mother," said Curly. "She's a demon that needs to be out down," said Peter.

Luna ran right into the trap. All the Lost Boys had the tips of their blades against her skin in a matter of seconds. All the Lost Boys saw her hand coverd in blood. "She is a demon!" they all cried. Luna rolled her eyes at that comment. Before she could retaliate, Peter had interrupted her.

"If you move we cut you," said Peter who was right in front of her face, his blade ready to slash her throat. "This is getting old," said Luna as she cleverly got out of that predicament.

She flipped over to where the blades were and picked one of her own. "If you want to fight me, then come for me!" she yelled to Peter Pan.


	5. Where's Nibs?

**Wrong Girl**

**Chapter 5**

Well, Luna had definitely gotten into the wrong crowd. Here she was sword up and ready to fight Peter Pan! Tinkerbell wanted no part of this, so she headed back to the woods. What's wrong with this scene?

Peter walked forward away from the Lost Boys. "I don't want to fight you," said Peter who was now within kissing range. Luna blushed deep red. She felt Peter's hand come up to put her sword down. His touch felt gentle and smooth like a peaceful wind in the spring.

"I'm sorry," said Luna bowing her head low so Peter couldn't see her tears forming. Peter lifted her head with his hand. "You have no need to be sorry. You were just doing what came natural to you," said Peter, then he embraced her in a hug.

Luna and the Lost Boys were both taken aback by this. "Uh," was all Luna can say. _Might as well enjoy it, _she thought. She put her arms around his waist to finish the hug.

Luna looked over to the Lost Boys and smiled. She out her hand out to say, "Come join us," but the Lost Boys were still afraid. Luna looked at what they were staring at. She still had blood on her hand.

"It's ok. It's just uh…female problems," she said with a smile. "It's alright. Come," she said. The Lost boys looked at Peter for an answer. He smiled and nodded his head.

Peter and Luna got bombarded by 6 little boys. Everyone was laughing and hugging. Peter, Luna, and the Lost Boys were all embracing in the Underground Home. No one could have seen a happier sight…except a malnourished parrot who had somehow found the hideout…AGAIN!

He flew back to the ship with news for Captain Hook. Captain Hook was sitting in his quarters looking at his hook with delight. "Mr. Smee, do you think Peter Pan will die by my hand or hook?" asked the evil captain.

Mr. Smee smiled at the captain. "It's hard to tell. Both are so good with a blade," chuckled Mr. Smee. Hook looked at his first mate. "Good answer," said Hook as he got up from his seat.

Then the parrot flew into the pothole window. He was squawking something bad. Mr. Smee couldn't tell what it was saying. Captain Hook looked like he was listening closely.

"Very interesting," said Hook. "Very well done," said the captain. "you may have the leftovers," said Hook to the parrot. the parrot dove head in to the leftovers on the table.

"What is it?" asked Mr. Smee. "Seems our girl has fallen in love with Peter and the boys really take to her," he said with a devil's smile.

"Another plan forming?" asked Smee. "Yes. We will take one of the Lost Boys captive and the rest will try to rescue him," said Hook. he looked at Smee who looked confused. "Wouldn't it rather be easier to-" Hook cut him off. "We cant necessarily take the girl or Peter. That plan never works," said Hook.

Hook wet out to make the announcement to tell his men to capture one of the boys. It didn't matter which one. "Men! Go ashore and capture a Lost Boy! Don't ask questions! Just go you miserable dogs!" yelled the evil Captain Hook.

The pirates were ashore in no time. "Okay spread out and capture the first one you see," said Mr. Smee who tagged along. The pirates searched the jungle. Tinkerbell kept close watch on them, but then she headed back to the home to warn Peter and the others.

"What!" Peter screamed. "Tink, are you sure?" asked Peter. She chirped as if saying "You think I would lie about something as serious as this!" "Okay Tink. Point taken," said Peter who with all the speed he could muster flew out to tell Luna and the Lost boys the news.

Luna ran right into the house when she found out. Soon she was followed by Peter and 5 Lost Boys. She counted them all up. "Peter," said Luna with a hint of scared in her voice. "We're missing Nibs," she said. Peter narrowed his eyes. "Damn it!" he yelled.

He grabbed a sword, but then Luna grabbed him. "No! It's too dangerous and you're outnumbered!" she yelled while hugging his waist.

Peter didn't have time for this. "Luna," whispered Peter. Luna looked at him. Peter then did something he knew he'd regret later. He kissed her as Wendy kissed him. "He's my friend. I have to help him," said Peter. Peter took off like a bird to the sky.


	6. PETER TROUBLE

**WRONG GIRL**

**CHAPTER 6**

Nibs had been captured by the pirates. Usually, it was him and the Lost Boys, but this time he was alone. He was tied to the main mast. Huge, thick ropes bound his tiny body to the wood. There was no chance of escaping for the young boy. Even if he moved a little, he would have rope burns the size of a leech.

He heard Hook chuckle. Nibs looked up glaring at the sea slug of a captain. "Isn't it wonderful my boy? Usually I'm kidnapping helpless young girls, but this time, I've cleverly gotten a better plan in mind," said Hook.

"You always failed in the past, it'll just be the same this time," said Nibs then he spit at the Captain's foot. Saliva landed instead of on his foot, it laded on his face.

The other pirates gasped at the boy's reaction. Hook was enraged. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU BRAT!" he screamed. His face turned as red as his coat that he was wearing. His eyes turned red.

He raised his hook and was ready to strike the boy, until Peter flew in between and caught Hook's hook with his sword. "You will not touch my friend," said Peter then he started to fight with Captain Hook. "No one interfere!" yelled Hook to his crew as he drew his sword to fight Peter to the death.

The rest of the pirates cheered on their captain, all the while Nibs tried to cheer Peter on, but his voice was lost in the rest of the pirates. Peter then tried to stab Hook, but Hook dodged it. Peter went after Hook with a couple flips and back handsprings, until he managed to disarm Hook.

Peter had Hook right where he wanted him. "This time your finished. Take your ship and get out of Neverland and never return," said Peter glaring daggers at Hook. "Don't get your hopes up yet, you fool," said Hook.

"Peter!" yelled Nibs. Peter turned around to look at Nibs. He forgot all about Hook when his young friend called to his aid. A pirate had Nibs in his arms ready to cut his throat with a very find blade.

Hook then grabbed Peter around the neck with his arm. "Drop it Peter, or that pipsqueak goes first," said Hook. Peter was beginning to cry. Obediently, he dropped his sword.

"Peter are you insane?" asked Nibs. "I don't want you or any other people to die," said Peter still being held captive in Hook's huge embrace.

Both were dragged into the brig below the deck and tossed into the jail cell like dolls. Peter had a cut on his arm that was slowly bleeding, but not badly.

Nibs had a few cuts along with some rope burns, but was fine. "Peter are you alright?" asked Nibs going over to his side. "Yeah," answered Peter. "Who's going to save us now?" asked Nibs looking around the cell which wreaked of death. "I don't know," said Peter, still keeping his head up in the darkest of times.

Luna sat on the beach waiting for Peter to return. She had a clear view of the ship, but she knew they could see her. "Where is he?" she asked throwing a pebble into the water. The pebble flew out o the water and next to Luna. A brunette head popped out of the water.

"Mermaids," said Luna in fascination. She knew not to get too close. Luna saw their lips move. They were saying something. She tried to make out what they were saying…she didn't speak mermaid, so how could she. All she could muster was "Peter. trouble." "Thanks," said Luna as she ran into the forest.

Luna went to get Tinkerbell. If she was going to rescue Peter she needed to fly and to fly you need pixie dust.


	7. Luna to The Resue

**WRONG GIRL  
CHAPTER 7**

Luna ran and ran into the forest searching for Tinkerbell, or any fairy for this matter! "I need pixie dust! Where is that damn fairy when I need her!" she screamed while brushing branches out of her face.

Finally, Luna heard chirping coming from in front of her. She ran until she stumbled upon the fairy part of the forest. Naturally , the fairies would be afraid of her, but Tinkerbell saw Luna from above. She put her eyes into slits. Tinkerbell dashed out into the clearing and flew into Luna's face and starting chirping and squealing loudly.

Luna rolled her eyes. She grabbed Tink by her wings. "Listen you little sprite, Peter is in serious trouble. Hook has him. Now I need you help to save him, or would you rather him die?" asked Luna with a smirk on her face. She knew the fairy wouldn't let anyting happen to Peter.

In a matter of seconds, Luna was in the air headed towards the ship. There was no time to get the other boys. She would have to do this on her own. She saw Peter who had an anchor tied behind him on the plank, ready for a sleep with the fishes…a sleep that you would not wake up from.

Luna set her body straight as an arrow and flew down to him. Instantly, she hoisted him up with all her strength. She underestimated the weight of the anchor and could only flew him on to the deck of the _Jolly Roger._

"Sorry I took so long Peter," said Luna who undid her. "Any ideas?" asked Peter. "I didn't plan this far," said Luna who was now back to back with him while Hook's pirates surrounded them.

"The girl returns," said Hook who was looking down from his door to his quarters. Luna narrowed her eyes in disgust. "Hello Captain. You look like the crocodile just vomited you up," said Luna who was referring to his burgundy clothes he wore.

"Easy now girl. Don't want you to say anything you will regret," said Hook who was now descending the stairs. "Where's Nibs?" asked Luna in a whisper. "Still in the brig," said Peter. "I'll get him. You create a distraction," said Peter. "Got it," said Luna.

Peter stood in front of Luna as a shield. "Leave her alone Hook. It's me you want. You always want me," said Peter. he took off into the air. The pirates as if on a limb went after him into the rigging, leaving Luna and Hook alone on the deck.

Luna dashed for the brig below. She just guessed at where it was and low and behold she was right. "Nibs!" she yelled. She saw the poor boy sitting on the floor. Just by looking at him, he only seemed to have minor cuts and bruises.

She got the keys that were hanging up right beside her and got him out. "What are you doing here?" asked Nibs. "No time to talk. We got to go," she said. But before she did, Nibs dragged her over and gave her to 2 swords that was hanging up on the other side of the brig.

"Hook uses these for torture. Take it and be careful," said Nibs. Luna looked at the dry bloodstained sword in her hand. _Sick, _she thought as she headed for the door.

Luna and Nibs made their way out onto the deck. Peter had done a good job tossing the pirates overboard. She heard splashing and calls for help. Hook and Peter dueled to the death on the deck. "Luna, listen to me," said Nibs. "I'm going to call the fairies. You go and help Peter," said Nibs. Luna nodded her head in agreement.

Nibs as he whistled for the fairies, who came as soon as he whistled. Luna kept silent as she made her way behind Hook. She placed her sword tip near his neck.

"Drop it Hook," she threatened. Hook looked behind him. "YOU!" he hissed. "Me," said Luna with an evil smile placed on her face. "Peter, you win this time, but be careful for the next time," he said looking at Peter.

"Hook, give it a rest," said Luna as she was lifted into the air by fairy magic. "This has been quite an exciting day," said Luna as she, Nibs, and Peter landed outside the house. "It has been," said Peter who looked at Luna like an angel. Nibs stifled a giggle and ran into the home. Peter and Luna watched him go then turned their attention to each other lovingly.

Peter and Luna took a walk into the moon shined forest. "Thank you for saving us Luna," said Peter as he stopped near a stream. he looked down at her. "I thought you loved Wendy," said Luna. "I do," said Peter. "But that doesn't mean I can't love you too," said Peter. Luna looked at Peter. He was leaning down to kiss her, but Wendy was her friend. She couldn't betray her like that. Luna dodged the kiss. "Sorry Peter. Not interested," she said.

She looked back at Peter. "I'm going home tomorrow," she said. "Want to accompany me?" she asked. Peter sighed but nodded his head yes. "See you in the morning," said Luna. With a wave of her long wavy brunette hair, she headed to bed to get a good night sleep for tomorrow's journey home.

Peter flew up to get a good look up at the stars. He stayed there in his thoughts until about 2 hours later, he too went to bed.


	8. Story To Tell

**WRONG GIRL**

**CHAPTER 8**

Luna got up early to meet Peter. She saw him standing o the shore. "Morning Peter. Are you ready?" she asked him. "Are you?" asked Peter.

"I am," she said. "Tink?" asked Peter. Tink sprinkled them with pixy dust. Luna thought of seeing her family again and Wendy. She felt herself touching nothing but air.

Peter took her hand in his. Together they flew back to London. Luna smiled at Peter. He smiled back.

As they flew together over the darkened city that was London, Luna looked down and saw her house. Peter helped her land softly on her balcony. "Thank you Peter Pan for the time of my life," she said.

"Thank you for falling into my life. Tell Wendy I say hi," he said. "I will," said Luna with tears in her eyes. "Come back soon?" she asked. "I will," he said. "I'll make sure Wendy is here to see you:" said Luna as she got into bed to get some sleep.

She was in for quite a morning. After all, her parents were worried about her.

Luna got up the next morning and got dressed for school. She went downstairs and everything looked normal. Her parents sat talking to each other at the table.

Her mother looked up. "Morning sweetie," she said. "Morning," said Luna skeptically. She sat down at the end of the table. She looked back and forth between her mom and dad.

"Didn't you guys want to know where I was?" she asked. Her mom and dad looked at her. Questions plagued their minds. "what are you talking about? You were here yesterday too," said her father.

Luna blurted out "NO! I was kidnapped!" Her mom felt her forehead. "Are you sick dear?" she asked her. Luna shook off her hand. "I'm going to be late for school," she said, then she left in the snow.

"It was probably just a nightmare," said her father to reassure her mother after she had left.

Luna met up with Wendy at school. Luna grabbed her and sat her down on a bench so no one could hear them. "Have I got a story to tell you," said Luna.

THE END


End file.
